Naruto: The Nerevarine Chronicles
by Secret Sheik
Summary: Morrowind gains Pein and Naruto? What's up with that? What kind of crazy adventures will they have? Will they ever escape?


This is quite possibly the most ridiculous crossover I will ever write. But it might be funny. This is a Naruto/Morrowind crossover. Plot? Who cares about Hokage! Naruto wants to know about the Nerevarine! Pein is on the boat too, what's up with that? Will the Akatsuki join the 6th House? Why am I writing something so stupid? Read on! Disclaimer, of course. I don't own Naruto or Morrowind, though I will be making a reference to a silverware set re-texture project I am doing. Other than that I own nothing. (oh and this is older Shippuuden Naruto, by the way. Yeah.) Enjoy.

------

Naruto: The Nerevarine Chronicles (A/N: lol wtf)  
Part 1 - "Arrival in Seyda Neen"

------

Naruto had been sleeping soundly in the back of the hull of the Imperial transport ship. Not even the storm during the night could wake him. Who knew how he had gotten here, and for what purpose, but when he woke, two faces stared back at him. The first was none other than the ambitious Akatsuki leader, Pein, in all his overly pierced glory. He had long ago given up on trying to figure out why the hell he was on the same boat as his enemy, and was now focused on getting out of here - even if it meant cooperating with the boy. The second man on the boat had ashen gray skin and one lone red left eye, the other taken by a long jagged scar down his face. He stared down at the two apprehensively.

"Come on, stand up. You've been out for a while, not even the storm could wake you. They say we've reached Morrowind, I'm sure they'll--" He paused abruptly. "Quiet, here comes the guard."

An Imperial armored guard approached the rear of the hull, looking them over. He paused as he stared. "This is where you get off. Come with me." He watched behind his shoulder to see if the two were following, but as the two had been bound with some kind of magical shackles, they couldn't use their jutsu. They couldn't even physically break out, so they followed the stranger cautiously. Outside a strange land loomed overhead, the mossy trees looking almost sickly in the reflection on the water. Ahead were two more guards, a dark skinned man and another pale one. Naruto glanced back at Pein, curious at how such a man could have been caught by what seemed to be fairly weak soldiers. Heck, he didn't even know why this guy wasn't attacking him. Didn't he want the kyuubi anymore? This would have been a great opportunity, since Naruto was chained like this. But then again, Pein was too. Neither could do anything about this, so they continued on into a small office to be greeted by a Breton. He was an older man, possibly some kind of priest. But he just waved at them from over his paperwork, shooing them on to the next room. He didn't have time for this!

Further on in the small building, no other guards were around, and Pein eyed the lockpick on the table curiously. He picked it up, trying to get at the lock on his handcuffs, but he couldn't quite reach. With a sigh of frustration, he watched Naruto for a moment, deciding what to do. Well, it was the only way. "Quick, hold out your handcuffs. I'll get them open, then you get mine alright?"

But Naruto scowled, glaring at him. "I'm not falling for that crap! Why should I trust you?"

Pein stared on impassively. "You'd be the first one free, there's no risk. I can't do anything right now, and neither can you. The least we can do is help each other in the meantime until we can get out of this place! After that... we can go back to the way things were."

Naruto watched him for a moment, uncertain. Well, if that guy DID try something funny, he would still be the first one free, and could counter his attacks. "Alright." He held out his hands and Pein fumbled with the lock carefully, unlocking it with ease.

"You're thinking about not freeing me, aren't you?" Pein tilted his head slightly, inspecting the boy's face, analyzing that glare.

He nodded, being quite blunt. "Yeah, I was. But... I guess since you freed me, I can at least do the same for you. Don't think that makes us friends or anything! I just want to fight you fair and square!"

Pein kept staring impassively, but was somewhat amused. "Fine. But we should stick together until then. We are looking for the same thing, after all."

"Alright, alright, but after that, I'm through with you!" He scowled and picked the lock for Pein, pocketing the lockpick just in case. His hands raised and he tried molding chakra, and now that the chains were gone, it worked. "Ok, I can use my chakra. Let's get out!" They ran out the door, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in this strange town with equally strange people. One in particular person they had run into seemed to be the most irritating of all. It seemed to be a very short person with stretched ears, and the little man - oh, it was male, right - stared up with a grin.

"I have a feeling you and I are about to become VERY CLOSE!"

Pein's eye twitched, and he lifted the slight wood elf up by the neck. "What did you say??"

An Imperial guard nearby hunched into a battle ready position and approached the Akatsuki man carefully. "Sir, stop assaulting the citizens! Fargoth isn't... right in the head."

Pein stared down at the guard, his Rin'negan eyes spinning with irritation, but he put down the offensive elf and kept walking, Naruto mumbling a small apology as they reached the outside of the tiny town. A tall, yellow skinned elven woman was having a conversation with another of those dark elves with the red eyes, and they mentioned a city named Balmora. They figured that if anything could help them learn ANYTHING about getting the crap out of here, a big city would be the place to start. The woman also mentioned what a pain it was to walk that far, and how convenient the silt strider was. But Naruto stared up at the giant bug monster, briefly wondering if Shino knew anything about this, and gulped with fear. That... was one HUGE bug. Neither of them wanted to ride that thing. Ever.

------

"To Balmora"

------

Aside from the tiny gray bugs and flying squids, this place seemed fairly normal at first. The grass was still green, paths still led to towns, and people still stared at them. Pretty normal, although there was that strange man that fell from the sky carrying a very confusing book about scrolls. The town of Balmora laid spread out before them, straddling the river and creeping into the mountains. A short lizard-like humanoid watched as they entered, and greeted them kindly. Pein was more or less unconcerned with the strange beastfolk. Heck, he lived with Kisame and Zetsu, this seemed pretty normal! One type was like a lizard, another feline, and the final some strange green ogre. The rest of the races were human or elven species, each with their own skills. His Rin'negan analyzed each type carefully, and in his distraction they both almost ran into a guard with peculiar armor.

The guard's expression remained hidden behind his helmet, though his words were clear. "Move along, scum. You aren't welcome here."

Pein struggled to hold back the easily offended Naruto. Well, he was offended too, but he didn't gain his leader status by beating up everyone in sight. He was calm, careful, and deliberate. There was no way he would let this little runt ruin everything! "Relax, boy. We can't afford to get violent. We don't know what we're up against."

Naruto calmed down eventually, and they turned into the nearest building, an inn that seemed to be the hangout for local low-brows. They weren't even welcome here, being chased out and called "outlanders" but Pein restrained Naruto again and they found their way into a place called the South Wall. They needed a place to crash for a while, but the money they had would never be taken in this weird place. They needed something free. A tall nordic woman had overheard what they needed, and she smiled sweetly at them, her golden hair drifting behind her shoulders.

"You could always join a guild. Then you can sleep there for free. The work isn't too hard most of the time, and you can get paid too."

Pein nodded at her, making sure to speak instead of Naruto. "Thank you, we'll do that." He once again stared at Naruto, making sure the idiot didn't open his big mouth again, and got up to leave. "Let's find a guild."

Naruto, for once, said something smart. "Yeah, good idea, I guess." He still had qualms about this place, it was so strange. But he was stuck here, and it seemed like he could do missions and get paid just like in Konoha. It was better than sleeping outside.

Neither of them wanted to look at each other anymore, the mere presence sickening them equally, but they needed to work together to find a way home. Naruto wanted to go back to Konoha, and keep working his way up to the glorious Hokage position, he wanted to make everyone recognize his existence once and for all. Pein wanted nothing more than to be less one irritating blonde, and instead gain a certain blue haired, calm natured origami artist. And this place called Morrowind, full of skooma addicted khajiits, murderous dark elves, and creepy wood elves really needed to be at a loss of both one said irritating blonde and one irritated red head. Pein sighed. How the hell did he get himself into this mess?

------

End of part one, just seeing if people like it. Please R&R, I promise this will get MUCH more hilarious in the next few chapters! 


End file.
